Major d’homme
by Catirella
Summary: [Série Petit OS : Numéro 42] ... Duo n’aime pas son métier. Mais par contre il a une bon motivation pour le faire tout de même, pour l’honneur de sa famille du côté maternel... Par contre il y a des jours... YAOI...


Titre : **Major d'homme **

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : **_Série de petits OS… Et les situations aux hasards de la vie… _**(Number 42) …

_Bêta, Noan :_

_J'aime bien cette petite histoire._

_C'est original tout en restant dans ton style… !!_

_Bref, encore un petit concentré de bonheur._

_Bonne Lecture._

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur) :**  
_Écrit 8/9 et 11 février 2007.__  
__Mise en ligne le mardi 13 février 2007 à 09h15._

Avant tout un grand merci à **Arlia **(_Arlia eien_) qui m'a appris qu'à 40 les chiffres romains ne s'écrivaient pas comme je l'avais mis. Donc j'ai rectifié mes erreurs en plus de celle que j'avais aussi faite au 39. Là je devais avoir abusé du lait (Je suis accro au lait froid voir glacé c'est ma drogue).

Pardon **Noan** de te l'avoir envoyé si tardivement. _( Pas grave… C'est pas comme si j'avais l'habitude de tout faire en avance !! … Noan )_ ... Mais non mais non... Enfin si peu (¤ָ¤) BISOU...  
Vous avez failli ne pas l'avoir j'ai eu une panne sèche sur la fin du texte.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, Bisou,  
Catirella

◈

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ?  
**OS court.**

◈ … ◈

◈ 〰 Pour les inconditionnels du **_MARDI_** ! 〰 ◈

◈

◇ **Merci à Noan pour cette correction . **◇

◈

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews pour l'OS de mardi dernier et juste au cas où..._

" Merci à... **lysanea** - **nagoyaka** - **naughtymily** - **Iroko** - **Hahn tah Yhel** - **Dyneen** - **jess** - **Arlia eien** - **haevenly** - **lisou52** - **Siashini** - **JustShadows** - **zashikiwarashi** - **Yami Sheina** - **cristalsky **- **Kyu Redwolf** - **L'ange gardien** - **Nathydemon** - **Tsuki-no-Shinigami** - **mylène** - **SNT59** - **marnie02** - **MiSs ShInIgAmI** - **littledidi11** et **Dame Emma**... Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons... "

_**Catirella**_

◈

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**Major d'homme**

**

* * *

**

Je déteste mon métier.

Je suis Major d'homme.

Pourquoi je suis cela ?

Et bien…

Par obligation.

Mon père l'était par amour pour ma mère et mon grand-père maternel aussi etc etc.

Mais moi je n'aime pas.

Il faut être au service d'une ou de plusieurs personnes et en plus vous n'êtes rien en général.

Ah si.

Un domestique qui doit tout faire et ne rien dire. Toujours obéir obéir obéir.

Je déteste cela.

Mais je n'ai pas le choix, j'ai fait une école très réputée à Londres (1) pour faire plaisir à mes parents qui voulaient que leur fils aîné perpétue la tradition familiale du côté de ma mère. Solo né 6 ans après moi n'a pas à se plier à cette foutue tradition et pourtant… Lui il aime faire le ménage, le repassage, la cuisine, faire des courbettes, enfin il adore servir.

Moi non.

J'ai du tout apprendre et j'en ai pris des coups de règles sur les mains pour avoir mal fait.

J'ai détesté ces 4 ans d'études et depuis 2 ans, à 24 ans, je me retrouve à servir un homme croisé japonais et peut être russe vu la froideur de l'homme de l'orteil à la coupe de cheveux qui ne ressemble à rien. Son demi-frère qui lui est Chinois de par son père, Maman Yuy veuve avait refait sa vie, mais elle n'était plus de ce monde. Paix à son âme. Et la jeune épouse de son demi-frère qui a 26 ans est allemande. Aucuns n'étaient anglais pas plus que moi d'ailleurs, car je suis né aux USA et je suis arrivé à Londres à 5 ans avant la naissance de Solo où papa a commencé sa carrière de Major d'homme.

J'en veux à la terre entière et je veux mourir.

Enfin… Cela dépend des jours en fait… Mais aujourd'hui je déteste encore plus mon job…

-

« DUO. »

« S'il pouvait s'étouffer avec son muffin, Yuy, il me ferait une faveur dont je lui serais éternellement reconnaissant. »

Hilde, la femme de Wufei Chang, ne put retenir de pouffer de rire.

« Duo, ce n'est pas bien de parler ainsi de ton employeur. »

Duo soupira.

« Oui je sais pardon madame. »

« **DUO**. »

« **J'arrive Monsieur**. Madame Chang, je vais en Sibérie, je reviens dès que faire ce peut. »

Hilde pouffa de nouveau.

« Je t'en pris Duo, prends ton temps, je peux me permettre de refaire du café ? »

« Bien sûr Madame… »

Duo lui fit un petite courbette avec un sourire radieux.

« **DUO C'EST POUR AUJOURD'HUI OU POUR DEMAIN ?** »

« J'ARRIVE DE SUITE… Mais il a quoi aujourd'hui ? Il n'a pas fait son rot ou quoi ? »

Et c'est sur une Hilde morte de rire que Duo, en habit de semi-pingouin, alla retrouver son adorable Monsieur Yuy.

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre, Duo se figea. Monsieur Yuy était là, devant lui, en chemise et boxer.

« Oui Monsieur ? »

« Enfin. Tu es d'une rapidité ce matin. »

« Je fais de mon mieux Monsieur. »

« Hn… Tu fais surtout la tête. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que Monsieur insinue par là ? »

« Voyons… Le fait que je sois sorti hier soir en compagnie de Lady Darlian. »

Duo fronça les sourcils.

« **C'est une garce**. »

Heero sourit en coin.

« Ferme la porte Duo s'il te plaît. »

Duo obéit et Heero se rapprocha de lui.

« Tu es jaloux. »

Duo détourna la tête.

« Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi ? »

« Hummm, car je ne suis rentré que ce matin ? »

Duo commençait à voir noir.

« Monsieur fait ce qu'il veut avec **popaul**. »

Heero sourit un peu plus de voir Duo sur le point de rentrer dans une colère noire.

« Hum tu as raison. »

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva…

« NON MAIS JE RÊVE. TU T'ES ENVOYE CETTE PETASSE ROSE ET TU ME NARGUE. J'AI AUTRE CHOSE Á FAIRE BONNE JOURNÉE MONSIEUR YUY. »

Heero le regarda sortir et claquer la porte.

« Baka… Tu ne perds rien pour attendre et où as-tu mis mes bottes pour monter. »

Heero du coup était aussi en colère du fait que Duo ait pris la mouche si facilement et en plus il était sorti sans faire ce pourquoi Heero l'avait appelé à la base, il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui demander.

Ce fut un Duo fou de rage qui arriva en cuisine où Hilde venait de se servir une tasse de café.

« Tu as l'air en colère. »

« NON. »

Hilde haussa un sourcil en tournant sa cueillere dans sa tasse.

« Vraiment ! Si tu le dis… Tu sais quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui je ne vois pas où vous… OH Zut j'ai oublié ! »

« Hum… Gare à tes fesses tu lui as hurlé dessus. »

Duo fit la moue en se mordant la lèvre et Hilde quitta la cuisine en espérant se trouver là lorsque Heero rentrerait de sa promenade à cheval comme tous les dimanches matins.

Á 9h45, ce fut un Heero les sourcils froncés que Duo vit partir en direction des écuries.

« Je suis mort ! »

-

Heero rentra après avoir poussé Wing au galop durant 2 heures, armé de sa cravache qu'il n'utilisait jamais sur son étalon.

Hélas pour Duo, il se trouva sur son passage et n'eut pas le temps de fuir les lieux. Duo poussa un petit cri de douleur lorsque la cravache lui cingla le postérieur avec force. Il mit ses deux mains de suite après l'impact cuisant sur celui-ci.

« **Dans mon bureau immédiatement Monsieur Maxwell**. »

Hilde qui lisait un livre installée telle une princesse dans un des canapés avec son petit ventre légèrement arrondi dû à sa grossesse de 4 mois, sourit.

« Ne refais pas la même erreur que ce matin chaton. »

« Mme Chang… Je ne suis pas un chaton, il m'a appelé Maxwell ce n'est pas bon pour moi ça ! »

« Hum hum. »

« **MAXWELL** »

« Je veux ma maman. »

Duo, traînant des pieds et tête baissée, se rendit vers le bureau de son employeur.

Hilde le regarda attendrie. Il était encore tellement jeune et tellement mignon et terriblement gay. Ses copines avaient été déçues lorsqu'elle leur avait dit, pour éviter que Duo ne se fasse violer dans la buanderie. Même Hilde et Wufei, son mari, avaient été frappés par la beauté androgyne de Duo lorsqu'ils l'avaient vu la première fois.

Duo referma la porte derrière lui et entendit...

« Tu es renvoyé. »

Duo, la main toujours sur la poignée de la porte le fixa et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Non je vous en pris pas cela c'est un déshonneur pour ma famille si je suis renvoyé. »

« Je suis désolé Duo mais je ne peux te garder à mon service au vu des circonstances. »

Duo se rapprocha du bureau où il y posa ses deux mains à plat.

« Heero pardonne moi je ne te ferais plus de crises de jalousie c'est promis s'il te plait ne me renvois pas. »

« Duo… Je ne peux pas te garder comme Major d'homme. »

« MAIS POURQUOI ? »

« Tu ne peux pas être à mon service et être mon époux. »

« … »

Heero attendit la réaction de Duo 1 minute mais rien.

« Duo ? »

Duo le regardait sans oser croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Duo je t'en pris, pour une fois, parle à la fin. »

« Tu veux m'épouser ? C'est une demande en mariage ? »

Heero ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Baka tu m'as fait peur. Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser. J'en ai assez de devoir faire semblant lorsqu'il y a des réceptions au domaine. Duo nous sommes amants depuis plus de 15 mois, je suis si bien avec toi et je t'aime Duo, tu le sais très bien. Et oui c'est une demande en mariage des plus maladroites. »

« Tu étais où ? »

« Duo. »

« Je veux savoir, tu étais avec elle toute la nuit ? »

Duo avait le cœur qui battait comme un fou mais il voulait savoir et Heero qui était jaloux comme un pou, méritait bien ce revers de la médaille. Pour toutes les fois où Duo avait du subir les assauts violents de son maître de maison, après qu'il fut trop sollicité par des invités masculins lors de réceptions ou réunions de travail. Wufei d'ailleurs s'amusait beaucoup à voir son frère prêt à tuer un homme uniquement pour avoir souri à son amant.

Duo, à chaque fois le lendemain, avait très mal à une certaine partie de son anatomie. Heero lui rappelait qu'il était à lui et Duo lui assurait qu'il n'était à personne d'autre et qu'Heero était son premier et son dernier amant.

Ses nuits là, Heero montrait son amour à Duo jusqu'à épuisement et échauffement intime pour Duo.

« Baka. Je t'ai été fidèle. Tu sais très bien qu'elle m'agace et je ne la supporte pas plus de 2 heures. »

« Alors où étais-tu toute la nuit ? »

Heero passa du côté de son bureau où se trouvait Duo et le bâillonna de ses lèvres chaudes et humides. Duo, immédiatement, répondit au baiser, cela faisait plus de 8 jours qu'Heero ne l'avait pas embrassé ni autre.

Heero était tout juste rentré de voyage d'affaire qu'il avait du se rendre à cette soirée avec Réléna pour une œuvre de charité. Wufei et Hilde s'y trouvaient aussi mais ils étaient rentrés vers 1 heure du matin.

Duo n'avait pas vu Wufei ce matin pour le questionner sur Heero, car comme tous les dimanches matins, il était au dojo du domaine, construit par le père d'Heero, il y a plus de 20 ans.

Hilde n'avait rien dit car elle ignorait où était passé Heero après 23 heures. Duo n'avait pas dormi de la nuit guettant le moindre bruit, mais rien sauf le retour du couple Chang et la cuisinière qui arrivait à 7 heures du matin pour prendre son service.

Duo rompit le baiser à contrecœur.

« J'ai besoin de savoir. »

« Au Club. »

« Au Club ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré ? »

« Vu la scène que tu m'as faite hier avant de partir, j'ai voulu te donner une petite leçon. »

Duo bouda tel un enfant.

« C'est pas gentil de me faire cela. »

Heero l'embrassa sur les cheveux et Duo posa sa joue gauche sur son épaule droite.

« J'ai envie de toi. »

« Moi aussi mais ce n'est pas confortable sur ton bureau. »

« Baka. »

Duo sourit.

« Je sais. »

« Duo ? »

« Oui ? »

« Veux tu m'épouser pour le meilleur et pour le pire ? »

« Avec la cravache ? »

Heero rigola.

« Baka de chaton. »

« Je ne suis pas un chaton. »

« Tu ronronnes et tu te loves comme un chaton la nuit. »

Duo rougit et enfouit son nez dans le cou de son amant.

« Je sais j'aime trop ton odeur… Oui Heero j'accepte de devenir ton époux mais qui va être ton Major d'homme ? »

« Je n'en ai plus besoin puisque je vais avoir un époux qui râle tout le temps et qui est une parfaite petite femme d'intérieur. »

« HÉ ! Je ne suis pas une femme. C'est vrai je suis parfait ? »

« Cela dépend pourquoi ! »

« Méchant. »

« Baka, je t'aime tel que tu es Duo et cela depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu apparaître dans mon bureau pour notre premier entretien. Je me suis perdu dans tes yeux et tu m'as volé mon cœur mon ange. »

Duo rougit tel une jeune fille.

« Je voulais refuser le poste. »

« Je sais. »

« Mais tu m'as rendu esclave de toi. Heero je t'aime tant. »

« Moi aussi mon ange et comme cadeau de mariage, je vais t'offrir une magnifique jument. »

Duo regarda son futur mari apeuré.

« Heero je ne sais pas monter. »

Heero vint l'embrasser sur la tempe et lui susurra à l'oreille.

« _Je vais te donner des cours particuliers avec Wing et ma cravache._ »

« J'en aurais une aussi. »

« Non. »

« C'est pas juste. »

« J'adore lorsque tu boudes, tu es encore plus beau. »

Duo voulut donner un petit coup de poing sur le torse musclé d'Heero mais celui-ci le devança en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Et si nous montions dans ma chambre ? »

« Mais le déjeuner ? »

« Je suis sûr qu'Hilde et Wufei ne seront pas offusqués de ma non présence et puis… Je n'ai pas de cadeau de fiançailles alors… Je vais te…. »

Un tendre baiser échangé.

« Je vais t'offrir mon corps. »

Duo sourit, se mordit la lèvre et s'accrocha au cou d'Heero.

« Vite montons dans ta chambre. »

Heero sourit et emporta son ex-Major d'homme vers un nouvel avenir des moins chastes et des plus heureux.

-

J'adore mon nouveau métier.

Je suis la maîtresse de maison enfin le maître.

Je n'ai plus d'obligation.

Mon père et ma famille n'ont pas été déshonorés. Bien au contraire.

Mon frère Solo est rentré dans l'école prestigieuse où j'ai fait mes études de Major d'homme… Mais lui… Il en rêvait semble t'il depuis tout petit.

Moi j'aime mon tendre époux et je suis tonton d'une petite Hélène.

J'ai du personnel à mon service et j'adore cela mais je suis aussi très respectueux envers eux car j'ai été à leur place par le passé.

J'ai appris à monter à cheval et je n'ai pas non plus l'utilité d'une cravache.

Enfin…

Ça c'est notre petit jardin secret à Heero et moi.

Je n'en veux plus à la terre entière et je veux vivre et faire l'amour ! Oups…

J'aime Heero Yuy mon époux depuis déjà 2 ans.

FIN  
du  
XLII

J'ai fait de mon mieux donc désolée pour ceux à qui ce texte ne plaira pas.  
J'avais encore moins d'idée de base que certaines semaines c'est pour dire.  
Gros BISOUS et à mardi prochain si l'inspiration est là, sinon à dans 15 jours…

_**Catirella **_

◈

(1) - J'ai cherché mais je n'ai pas trouvé donc on va dire qu'il y en a une. _( J'ai vérifié, il en existe plusieurs et une des plus prestigieuses est the Butler-Valet School au nord d'Oxford… Noan )_ ... Merci une nouvelle fois à **Noan** qui m'a appris ou plutôt rappeler que c'était " **Maître d'hôtel** " que s'appeler ces charmant homme à tous faire... Je n'ai pas du assez regarder " **_Une nounou d'Enfer_** " et pourtant !_

* * *

_

◈… **_Une ptite review svouplez ?_ **↓ 


End file.
